Beauty and the Beast
by MagneticMischief
Summary: Movieverse. Needing a break from the antics of their fellow teammates, Bruce and Natasha meditate together. Needless to say, it does not end as planned. R / R!


Bruce was fed up. Fed up with Fury's stupid team. Fed up with Rogers and Stark, who did nothing but constantly argue. Fed up with the so-called "God of Thunder", who in reality was probably just some crazed homeless guy that SHIELD most likely experimented on no different than they would himself. Fed up with Fury, the Machiavellian lord on high thinking himself oh so clever with his elite fighting force as madness breaks out all around him.

He was fed up with the Avengers. They all just made him so...angry. Bruce could feel the creature in his chest yukking it up...getting stronger...

But Bruce closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was the one in control. Not "the other guy".

Bruce soon made his way to the SHIELD Observatory, the one quiet place where he could think; a wide, open section of the Helecarrier with a perfect view of the ocean. If he couldn't say anything about Fury and his goons, at least they had cleared away a leisurely area especially for him. Well, an area especially for him that WASN'T a prison.

Bruce sat down cross-legged, removed his shirt, and closed his eyes calmly, beginning to meditate, employing the same techniques he had learned in Rocinha. Within moments, he felt completely at peace, breathing slowly and deeply; which was the sole sound within the grand room, mind completely thoughtless, as if the serenity of the sea below was radiating into his very soul.

Everything suddenly seemed completely at peace in Bruce's world.

So frankly, "the other guy" was more than a little peeved when someone else entered the room.

He opened his eyes. "What." He snared.

Bruce was more than a little surprised when the individual turned out to be the Black Widow herself, not at all taken about by his risen temper.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Doctor," Natasha replied, "I just needed some air. Do you mind if I join you?"

"No, I suppose not." Bruce said, regaining control and weakly smiling at Natasha. "Please have a seat."

Natasha smiled back and sat down in front of Bruce. "I must say, I've never meditated with someone else before. If you don't mind-"

"Oh it's no problem." Bruce turned to face Natasha. "Just follow my lead, Miss Romanoff."

The two both closed their eyes and outstretched their arms, clasping hands with one another. They focused their breathing and noticed the coolness of the air as they gently breathed in periodically.

But Bruce simply could not relax his mind. He was a scientist and he was desperately trying to wrap his mind around the enigma that was Natasha Romanoff, yet he simply could not work her out. She posed as Fury's cold, calculating right-hand woman, but she seemed...different around him. They had only just met of course. And for all he knew, she could be little more than a Venus flytrap, pulling him in like a fly and then snapping her jaws on him. But Bruce was all too aware of one big green fly that wouldn't be all too keen about him getting snapped upon.

After what seemed like forever, Natasha finally opened her eyes once more. "Thank you Doctor Banner, that was...very refreshing."

"Please, it's Bruce." Bruce said as he buttoned up his shirt.

"Well Bruce, I would very much look forward to joining you for meditation again sometime."

Bruce smiled. "I would like that."

Silence followed as the two straightened themselves up. Then Natasha spoke, "I was sorry to hear about Betty, Bruce. I know she meant a lot to you."

Bruce flinched and looked away. A few days ago, SHIELD intelligence units had informed him that, following his absence, Betty had reconciled with Leonard Samson and the two were engaged to be married. And Bruce would be an idiot if he tried to convince himself that it didn't bother him.

He looked out the window to the seas below. "It's fine. Really, it's for what's best for both for us. I wouldn't want her to spend her all of her time waiting for a monster."

Natasha approached him and placed her hand over his, looking at him straight in the eye. "Well, I think that there's something more to the monster than you think. Something more. A man."

Then all of a sudden, Bruce was taken completely and utterly off guard. Because Natasha leaned in and kissed him. It wasn't too long, wasn't too passionate. But the fact remained: the Black Widow kissed him.

As the kiss ended, Natasha didn't make any point to linger. She zipped up her catsuit, and walked out of the observatory, not sparing Bruce, who was still standing by the window completely taken aback, a second glance, and only offering a few final words to him.

"Thanks again Doctor."

When Bruce finally regained his senses, he straightened himself up and out on his glasses. He couldn't feel "the other guy" at all; the kiss had quickly shut him up.

He grinned. Meditation with the Black Widow. He could get used to this.


End file.
